Rufus 3
Rufus 3: To Be Human is the third movie in the Rufus series. It features the return of Manny, Paige, Kat, the mysterious villain Mr. S, and Rufus of course! We learn more about the mysterious amulets and how it relates to the history of the human race. Plot Paige has been kidnapped! She has been taken to Dr. Lamb's lair. Dr. Lamb is about to do an experiment on her. Manny, Rufus, and Kat are on their way to finding the lair. Kat is walking Rufus (as a dog) and Manny is not far behind. Outside the hideout, Rufus transforms back, and they prepare to storm in and rescue their friend. Once they are inside, they sneak past Dr. Lamb, who is in a side room, analyzing a vial, but they can't find Paige. There was a pig though. Rufus insists this is the right place, she was here. So they get ready to confront Dr. Lamb. They approach him from behind, grab the vial, knock him to the floor, and tie him up. Looks real professional. They ask about Paige. "Is that the girl? You are too late! You young lady are holding the part of her that made her human! When I heard about these amulets you are wearing, I had a theory. Mr. S, you know him, he told me all about you, he hired me to test my theory, and it is a success! It worked! Much like your amulets which give you humanity, the rest of us have something like that in liquid form in our blood. With science today, I have been able to extract it!! Mr. S will want this so that he can be human permanently. It was a very difficult process to do, but all Mr. S will need to do is drink it and he will be a human. Your friend is now just a pig!" Manny and the others are surprised to hear that Paige, their friend has been transformed into the pig they saw earlier. Kat has an idea though. She asks if they can just give the vial to her. Now it is Dr. Lamb who looks surprised. Kat reminds him that he is tied up and they have the vial. Manny and Kat transfer the liquid into a bowl. Manny brings it to Paige. Paige drinks it up. Paige is human again. Watch the movie to find out more! Cast Jace Norman as Rufus Garcia Davis Cleveland as Manny Garcia Haley Tju as Paige Prescott Jade Pettyjohn as Kat Wesley Salter as Mr. S Mark Hamil as Dr. Curtis Lamb Darien Provost as Devon Sidney Grigg as Samantha Trivia * Dr. Curtis Lamb was named after Dr. Curtis Connors, or the Spider-Man villain, The Lizard. Dr. Lamb's surname is an animal as well. Both are subtle references to the fact that all people have a substance in their blood which makes them humans. Status Unfortunately, Rufus 3 is not in production. Nickelodeon Movies decided to cancel it.Category:Movies Category:July 2020 Releases Category:Fictional Category:Rufus Series